Un simple deseo
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: Un deseo, sólo eso, solamente depende de mí el querer hacer realidad lo que más deseo ahora. / — ¿Qué es lo que más deseas, Yato? / ¿Felicidad, dinero, poder? ¿Me creerás si te digo que lo único que deseo es estar a tu lado? / A veces, ningún Dios es capaz de cumplir un simple deseo. / AU Yatone.


¡Hi.~! Bien, este sería mi primer fic de este fandom, y claramente estoy nerviosa de cagarla. xD. Es un AU y, obviamente, un Yatokine, es que son monos. uvur. De antemano, gracias por leer, supongo.

 **Noragami NO me pertenece.**

Advertencias: AU. Yaoi. Depresión. Me disculpo por el posible Ooc que pueda haber, y por las faltas ortográficas. ;-;

* * *

 **Introducción**.

Una fuerte sacudida me invadió al ser víctima del mal sabor que aquel pedazo de pan viejo me había provocado. Cubrí mi boca con la mano derecha y aguanté las ganas de vomitar mientras lanzaba aquella cosa al otro lado de la calle. El sabor desagradable seguía en mi paladar y sabía que no lograría quitarlo con nada que no fuese una cosa dulce; o salada, sea lo que sea estaba bien. Pero mis esperanzas de deshacerme de ese sabor eran mínimas si consideraba el hecho de que no tenía ni una moneda para comprar un dulce.

Asqueado, y un poco desanimado por ello, alcé la mirada para confirmar lo tarde que se estaba haciendo. Me preocupé. Las pocas luces que seguían iluminando las calles no tardaban en ser apagadas, debía darme prisa si no queria quedar atrapado en la oscuridad de la noche. Aparté la mano de mi boca y comencé a caminar a paso rápido hacia mi supuesto hogar.

Hogar, claro.

Un hogar que se caía a pedazos, sólo era una vieja habitación con goteras donde se hallaba un viejo colchón, duro, para variar: Ese era el lugar donde dormía todas las noches. No me molestaría de no ser porque no vivía ahí yo solo, _él_ estaba conmigo, y era _él_ el que hacia que toda mi vida fuese una maldita pesadilla.

Antes, me consideraba una persona con buena suerte: Mi madre era una mujer realmente hermosa y mi padre un hombre de negocios que se hacía respetar, yo era el hijo único al cual le eran cumplidos cada uno de sus caprichos. Nunca alardee de ello, no me gustaba ser una persona que gustara de presumir el dinero que tenía, o que sus padres le habían comprado el nuevo celular con un sinfín de aplicaciones nuevas. Pero, sí me gustaba decir que tenía suerte.

Todo cambió cuando mi madre desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, al principio, me gustaba pensar que había muerto, era mejor pensar en ello que en el hecho de que se fue porque ya no nos soportaba a mi padre o a mí, o porque había conocido a otro hombre y decidió huir con él. Al final, lo último fue lo que realmente pasó. O, eso fue lo que me dijo mi padre aquella tarde. Nunca me di a la tarea de investigar la verdad, no me importa, después de todo.

¿ _Por qué me abandonaste, madre?_

Meses más tarde mi progenitor llegó demasiado alterado, gritó un sinfín de cosas que no había logrado entender en aquel momento, más tarde comprendí que habíamos perdido todo gracias a una apuesta en la cual fracasó. Y, fue ahí, cuando comenzó lo que me gusta llamar _'el paraíso_ '.

— ¿En dónde estabas? —La grave voz del hombre que me esperaba bajo el marco de la puerta, me hizo estremecer un poco. Detuve el paso y le regresé la mirada indiferente que me entregaba.

—Buscaba comida. —Respondí. —Pero no encontré nada. —Mi voz era tranquila, algunos pensarían que mi tono de voz es demasiado frío para un mocoso de apenas catorce años de edad, pero no era algo a lo cual le tomaba importancia. A estas alturas entendí que es mejor guardar tus sentimientos en una pequeña caja con llave, en donde nadie pueda lastimarlos.

Me miró sin creer en mis palabras, y aquello me pareció verdaderamente ridículo. ¿A qué otra cosa hubiera salido? No tengo amigos (y no me interesa tener) y no es como si me gustara estarme paseando por ahí en donde todos me miran con lástima o asco, o las dos. Segundos después, se apartó de la puerta y con la mirada me indicó que entrara.

No quería hacerlo.

—Parece que lloverá hoy. —Comentó, luego de cerrar la puerta detrás suyo. No respondí nada, caminé hacia el colchón viejo que estaba cómodamente tirado en el suelo y me dejé caer, cansado. —Mañana saldré, no regresaré hasta entrada la noche. —Nuevamente, no dije nada. Y creo que mi silencio le hizo enojar ya que, y como esperaba, sentí un fuerte dolor en la pierna gracias a la patada que había dado. Apreté la quijada para no dejar escapar una queja y no me moví de mi lugar. — ¡Te he dicho que odio que no respondas cuando te hablo! —Gritó, colérico. —Tsk, maldito estorbo.

—Lo lamento. —Murmuré. Me miró por unos segundos, antes de darse media vuelta para salir del lugar. Estando solo, me incorporé. —Tan cariñoso como siempre, padre. —Seguramente se fue a tomar con sus amigos, como cada noche lo hacía. Desde que vivimos en este lugar, mi padre se volvió un completo alcohólico, cualquier padre, luego de perder todo, habría luchado para sacar a su hijo de apenas 10 años adelante, pero él no lo hizo; se dedicó a tomar hasta volverse un alcohólico y yo, siendo apenas un niño, tuve que hacer de todo para tener un poco de dinero para comer.

¿ _Cómo es el color de la felicidad?_

* * *

Hubo un tiempo en el que llegué a preguntarme cómo sería mi vida si me voy lejos de mi padre, eran muchas las respuestas que obtenía, algunas buenas, otras malas. Pero nunca me he atrevido a irme de su lado. Podría ser que, pese a la ira que siento por él, muy, muy en el fondo sigo queriéndole, es mi padre, después de todo. Y sí, a veces me golpea, y otras me quita todo el dinero que logro obtener, pero pese a ello no logro odiarlo, y aquello provoca que me odie demasiado.

—No es bueno para un niño de tu edad, quedarse dormido en medio de la calle, Yukine-kun.~

Me vi obligado a salir de mis pensamientos al escuchar aquella voz divertida. Abrí lentamente mis ojos y me crucé con un par de ojos azules que me miraban con cierto toque burlón, seguramente porque sabía que odiaba que se acercara demasiado a mi rostro, y era justo lo que estaba haciendo.

—Si no quieres que te golpee, aleja tu rostro del mío. —Dije, sin pretender esconder la irritación que su mera presencia me provocaba. Soltó una risa para después separarse, sólo entonces pude sentarme.

—Tan amable como todos los días. —No sé si pretendía ofenderme con ello, pero no lo consiguió. — ¿Y? ¿Vendrás hoy conmigo?

—No tengo nada mejor qué hacer. —Respondí, sin interés. Vi como sus labios formaban un pequeño puchero. Siempre tan infantil, Yato.

—Bien, bien. Vamos. —Extendió una de sus manos hacia mi persona, no esperará que la tome, ¿cierto? —Bien, ya entendí. Deberías ser más dulce con tu futuro jefe.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo he estado pensando, Yukine. —Habló de manera animada. Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar a su lado. —He estado juntando dinero, pronto tendré lo necesario para comprar una casa enorme y, tú, mi querido rubio, tendrás el honor de ser mi primer sirviente. —Parecía tan seguro de ello que me provocó lástima. Sigo sin entender cómo es que Yato mantenía su animo tan alegre, siendo un chico como yo, de la calle y sin nadie a su lado, parecía ser todo lo contrario a mí en cuanto a personalidad se refería. Siempre sonriendo, me molesta. —Es mentira.

—...

—Nunca serías mi sirviente, pero, si te llevaré conmigo cuando logre comprar mi casa. —Terminó de decir, sin siquiera preocuparse de lo que aquellas simples palabras provocaron en mi estómago. No he comido nada en todo el día, debe ser por eso que sentía ese cosquilleo en la panza.

Llegamos a una pequeña plaza que se encontraba llena de gente, sabía que Yato venía todos los días a este lugar para ofrecerse a llevar las bolsas de las señoras mayores que salían del supermercado, hasta el taxi. Al principio me parecía una pérdida de tiempo, pero después me enteré que Yato no sólo lo hacía porque le encantaba hacerse el herore, sino, porque lograba obtener de cada una cinco yenes. Una miseria, si se me permite decir.

Siempre que lo acompaño sólo me limito a sentarme en una de las bancas del lugar, y observo como Yato se acerca a su 'presa', con una gran sonrisa en los labios y hace un montón de halagos hacia la señora. "¡Qué linda se ve hoy!" "¡Tan hermosa como siempre!" Creo que me da náuseas.

Conozco a Yato desde hace un par de meses, y aunque me gustaría no tener ningún contacto con él, de alguna manera siento que debo tenerlo. Él me ayudó cuando fui atacado por un par de tipos que buscaban abusar de mí, y, sí, querían violarme. Estoy seguro de que si Yato no hubiera llegado a tiempo, aquel par habría logrado terminar con su asqueroso propósito. Desde esa vez, se hizo costumbre juntarme con él. No me molesta su compañía, hasta cierto modo lo hallaba cómodo, en ocasiones lográbamos tener conversaciones triviales, otras, la pasábamos peleando por cualquier tontería. No lo admitiría en voz alta pero, su compañía me era sólo un poco agradable.

Todo mi día se iba en eso, en observarle, era por esto que a veces olvidaba que debía llevar dinero a casa, y no era hasta que llegaba con las manos vacías y mi padre entonces me demostraba su dulce amor a golpes, que lo recordaba.

Suponiendo que ya era demasiado tarde, me puse de pie, me aseguré de que Yato se encontrara ocupado y así era; al parecer la señora a la que había decidido ayudar comenzó a platicarle sobre sus cosas. Observé a mi alrededor, hasta dar con un pequeño grupo de gente que al parecer veía entretenida a un par de payasos que daban un show. "Perfecto", pensé. Le eché un último vistazo al de ojos azules y me acerqué al grupo.

Me detuve a lado de una señora que cargaba con un bolso algo costoso, lo podía notar por la etiqueta que salía de éste. Fingí poner atención al mal chiste que uno de los payasos se encontraba haciendo, y, cuando me aseguré de no tener ninguna mirada encima, acerqué mi mano al interior de la bolsa de la mujer a mi lado. En momentos así agradecía el pequeño don que había desarrollado con el paso del tiempo. Procurando no hacer mucho movimiento tomé lo primero que topé en el interior del bolso y, sacando la mano con cuidado guardé lo obtenido en el bolsillo de la sudadera verde que traía puesta.

Rápidamente di media vuelta y me alejé a paso lento para no levantar sospechas y, afortunadamente, logré llegar a la banca en la que estaba minutos atrás sin ninguna interrupción. Suspiré aliviado, para después sacar lo que obtuve y me alegré al ver que era una billetera. No me sentía mal por robarle a la gente, ¿por qué habría de sentirme así? Lo hacía por mí bien. No me importaban las demás personas, he aprendido que si yo no me preocupo por mi, nadie más lo hará.

— ¡Yukine! —Guardé la cartera rápidamente y alcé el rostro para observar como un sonriente Yato se acercaba a mí. —He terminado.

—...

—Logré obtener 30 yenes. Es una suerte. —Me presumió las monedas. No respondí nada, sólo asentí. Se sentó a mi lado, guardó las monedas en los bolsillos del feo jersey que usaba y me miró. —Pareces cansado.

—No logré dormir bien. —Fue toda mi respuesta, cortante.

—Los niños buenos deben dormir sus ocho horas. —Se burló.

—Las personas adultas no actúan como idiotas, Yato-san.

—Eres un...Como sea. —Touché. —Ya está oscureciendo, será mejor que regresemos. —Se puso de pie, y me miró con una sonrisa. Suspiré de nuevo e imité su acción.

—Yato. —Le llamé.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—... -Me debatí en si decir lo que estaba pensando, pero al final pudo más mi curiosidad. — ¿Estás seguro de que lograrás cumplir tu sueño? Me refiero a que, somos personas de la calle, para nosotros es imposible cumplir nuestros deseos, estamos destinados a seguir aquí; en la calle. —No le miraba, mantuve mi vista en el frente con una expresión un poco fría. Yato guardó silencio por varios segundos hasta que detuvo el paso. Me giré para mirarle, y me sorprendí al ver que me sonreía ¿enternecido?

—Tienes razón. Nosotros sólo somos lo que la sociedad no acepta. —Comenzó. —Vivir en la calle es un infierno, no tener techo donde dormir, tú eres afortunado de tener aquel lugar para pasar la noche, pasar hambre. Nadie confía en nosotros, ¿sabes cuantas señoras me han tachado de ladrón? —Rió. —Sólo nos queda soñar, Yukine, el tener sueños es lo que hace que por un momento olvides todo. Puede ser que nunca logre cumplir lo que deseo, pero, si pienso de manera positiva y sigo luchando por ello, al final, sea como sea, seré recompensado.

Me sorprendí por sus palabras, en alguna parte tenía razón. Todos tenemos sueños, incluso yo. Yato se esforzaba porque de nada servía que se la pasara quejándose de la vida que le tocó. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía mucho de él, sólo tengo entendido que todas las noches las pasa con un grupo de chicos, no sé nada más. Aparté la mirada, sin saber qué responder, y al parecer lo entendió porque sentí como su mano revolvía mis rubios cabellos, me aparté bruscamente, no estaba acostumbrado a tener contactó físico con nadie. Yato parecía comprenderlo ya que no borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Hay un lugar que me gustaría mostrarte. —Habló. —Vamos. —Me debatí en si seguirlo o no, tenía que llegar antes de que mi padre lo hiciera, sin embargo, y cuando lo noté, ya me encontraba caminando detrás de él.

Caminamos por varios minutos hasta que llegamos al parque, con una ceja levemente alzada, miré al más alto para que me explicara que es lo que quería mostrarme. Me sonrió y siguió caminando, no me quedó de otra más que seguirle en silencio. Al menos hasta que noté que mientras más nos adentrábamos entre los árboles del lugar, más oscuro se ponía. Me tensé y corté el paso. Odio la oscuridad, más que eso, me aterra. Yato pareció darse cuenta de que no le seguía ya que se detuvo y giró a verme.

— ¿Yukine?

—O-Oscuro... Más adentro va a estar más oscuro. No quiero ir. —Hablé. Él me miró sin entender. Es que a veces llegaba a ser un completo idiota.

—Oh... Yukine, ¿te da miedo la oscuridad? —Que inteligente mi querido, Yato. Desvié la mirada, esperando que aquello fuese suficiente respuesta. — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Escuché como se acercaba a mí, y no fue hasta que sentí como su mano tomaba la mía que le mire sorprendido. —Confía en mi.

No supe por qué, pero aquella sensación en mi estómago regresó más fuerte que hace unas horas, sin mencionar el calor que en mis mejillas sentí. Bajé la mirada y asentí. Yato sonrió complacido, y, ahora con su mano entrelazada con la mía, continuó caminando, tuve que seguirle. Mi mirada de vez en vez se posaba en nuestras manos entrelazadas: La mano de Yato era demasiado grande a comparación de la mía. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sé la edad de Yato, a simple vista pareciera tener unos 20, pero no podía asegurarlo. Supongo que le preguntaré después.

— ¡Llegamos! —Exclamó. Fui consciente de que me perdí demasiado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a lo más profundo del parque. Alcé la mirada con cierto temor de que estuviera oscuro, pero lo que mis ojos observaron me dejó literalmente mudo.

Un lago.

Era un lago, pero no fue aquello lo que me maravilló, sino que el cielo estaba totalmente lleno de estrellas; era... hermoso.

— ¿Este... Este lugar siempre ha estado aquí? —Pregunté, sin molestarme en ocultar lo sorprendido que estaba.

—Sí. —Respondió Yato, comenzó a caminar y no me quedó de otra más que seguirle debido a que aún sostenía mi mano. —No es un lugar secreto, cuando vengo de día hay gente aquí, pero es en la noche cuando está completamente solo. —Nos detuvimos frente a un gran árbol, no evité mirarle. —Es un lugar demasiado relajante.

—Lo es.

—Vaya, tus ojos pueden demostrar otra cosa que no sea frialdad, ¿quién lo diría?

Le miré molesto, tenía que salir con sus comentarios estúpidos. Soltó una risa, divertido. Solté su mano con brusquedad y decidí ignorarlo. Tenía razón, ese lugar era demasiado tranquilo. Cerré los ojos al sentir una suave brisa de aire chocar sobre mi rostro.

—He pasado las noches aquí desde hace unas semanas. —La voz del más alto, me hizo girarme para ver que ya se encontraba sentado bajo la copa del árbol.

— ¿No te quedabas con ese grupo de chicos con pinta de hippies? —Pregunté.

—No son hippies. Y sí, me quedaba con ellos, pero desde que descubrí este lugar prefiero estar aquí, solo. —Respondió. —Me tranquiliza mucho. —Lo dudé, pero al final decidí acercarme para sentarme a su lado, manteniendo la distancia. —Me hace olvidar.

—Yato... ¿qué edad tienes?

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

—Curiosidad.

—20. —Así que le atiné. —Tú tienes 14. ¿Me equivoco?

—No. Los tengo.

—Eres muy pequeño.

— ¿Ah? —Yato me miró de una manera que no supe descifrar, pero, que me hizo sentir algo avergonzado. Sus ojos azules parecían querer buscar algo en mi rostro, y ello me incomodaba pero, no evité perderme un poco en ellos.

—Yukine...

— ¿Qué?

—Escapa conmigo.

Sobra decir que aquella propuesta me tomó desprevenido.


End file.
